Heart Attack
by ausllylover
Summary: "Everyone would say that he was using me for something like money. Or drugs. Or sex. But he would always disagree and say he would never do that and he would never act like Dallas."/ Ally's past with her abusive boyfriend has finally landed her a good turn. *ONE-SHOT*


**Ally's POV**

"Hello Ally, take a seat next to Sarah," a therapist smiles.

"Thanks," I nod my head and sit down.

"Let's start of with Sarah," the therapist, named Amelia, said.

"Thanks," the girl named Sarah starts.

"So how has things gone with Tanner?"

Sarah begins to talk. "He's been sweet to me, but I don't know if he will treat me right. It may just turn drastic like it did with Christian. But he seems a bit more fragile with me than Christian," she sighs. "But it could be just one of those fake boys that are just trying to get me to trust them, and when I do.. It all begins to blow down," she sighs putting her face in her hands.

"Look Sarah," the therapist begins to talk. "He may not seem right as of now, but maybe he could be the one. And even if he's not, he could at least brighten up your days for sure."

Sarah just nods her head and looks down. "Ally? Has anything been going on between you and Dallas? Has he moved on? Have you met a new boy?"

"Actually.. I have met a boy."

"Ahh, tell me all about him!"

"Alright.." I begin. "One day in school, Dallas was.. you know. And he.." I say rubbing my scar. "And he.. hurt me," I say and take a big breath. "He punched me on the cheek.. And he blamed me for all his problems. And he was about to hurt me some more but then a guy came.. He stopped Dallas and then he picked me up and carried my to the nurses office.

"I learned that his name was Austin, and he promised me that he would look after me, and he wouldn't let me get hurt. And his eyes looked like they were telling the truth. I never had actually said yes to the right guy perhaps, and he maybe seemed like that guy. But I couldn't put myself up on a line. I knew that if I did that, it would just end the same way it did with Dallas.

"I had never in my life felt so vulnerable, in the nurses office with some guy I met that day keeping me reassured. I felt so needy, and I knew I shouldn't be letting this happen. Because whenever when I was needy, or maybe wanting someone to kiss me or cuddle with me or tell me everything is okay, I got hurt. I never really had trouble getting what I wanted, and I wanted him. But I couldn't put my self up to it."

I continued. "And whenever I put myself up to him, I never felt good enough. Sometimes though, if it's not serious, I just can get them to do whatever I want. More or less. I can play them like a barbie doll-or you know, a ken doll. And I at first tried that with Dallas, you know. But he was getting me to do whatever he wanted. And I looked at that boy, and he was looking at me with such care-I didn't want to believe it. He was truly scared for me. And I bet I could play him if I wanted to if we even dated, but I don't think I could have.

"Sorry! Sorry! I'm getting off track!"

"No, no! It's okay Allison. Continue," the therapist smiled at me.

"Sorry," I apologize. "He makes me feel like a girl. He makes me want to put finger nail polish on my nails, and wear a pretty dress. And even though that first day I met him-I knew there was something special about us. But I didn't want to know that. The next day at school, Dallas came to me and he tried to hurt me again. But his fist barely touched my face before someone tackled him to the ground, and it was that guy. Named Austin. And he kept asking me if I was okay, and taking the hair out of my face and tucking it behind my ear. And he made my stomach feel all funny. I don't think that's suppose to happen though.

"He made me want to hold his hand, but I know I couldn't because we met the day before, and including that, my hands were all sweaty. He-he made me feel.. He made me feel pretty."

"Allison!" my therapist yells. "You are pretty!"

"I may be," I sigh. "To some people. And maybe even to him. But no boy, and not even Dallas at the beginning of our relationship made me feel like this. He makes me feel special, and like I'm the only star in the whole sky that's shining. He made me feel like I glowed. And I started to think that I liked him. But I couldn't after what had happened with Dallas. I mean, what if it happened again? What if he didn't feel the same way!

"So I decided to put my defenses up, because I don't want to fall in love with someone that will hurt me. Because if I did, I would have a heart attack. But maybe if I didn't, I would also have a heart attack. And after a couple of weeks, he would always come around to my locker to say high, and sometimes he would even sit by me at lunch so he could protect me from anything. He was always one of those popular people though. Those people that you wouldn't even expect to say high to me. And that's what scared me. Why would he even say hi to someone like me? Is he using me?

"Everyone would say that he was using me for something like money. Or drugs. Or sex. But he would always disagree and say he would never do that and he would never act like Dallas. And after everyone taunted me, he would always wrap his arms around me and hold me tight and say he would never do that. And he would take my hand and squeeze it tight and promise that he wouldn't ever do that. He didn't even care if my hand was all sweaty.

"Sometimes guys would ask me out or whistle at me when I walked pass. They called me easy because of Dallas, and always asked if I would come in bed with them. Of course I would say no. And even some of the decent guys asked me out, but I didn't really care for them. I would say no. And if ever someone called me easy, and Austin was around to here it, he would come up to them, threaten them, and then take my hand and squeeze it. And sometimes when he comes around to my locker, I don't know what to say, I just try to be myself because that's what he said guys like. And I tried, and all came out were wheezes and mumbles.

"He called me his best friend even. And I realized that I was friend-zoned. And I know I shouldn't be romantically interested in him, but maybe I am. And it's not fair really. Pains more trouble than love is worth. And I am not saying I love him, I don't. I was trying to breath with Dallas in the last relationship, I was gasping for air. But he kept me underwater. And he thought it felt good to treat me this way, to hurt me physically, mentally, verbally, emotionally, and spiritually. But it hurt me, and because of him I couldn't be trusted in a relationship again.

"I'm getting off track again, sorry. And maybe I liked Austin or I like him now. Because it felt like I couldn't breath anymore one day, and I was barely afloat in this world. And at that moment I wanted to be dead, and Austin was looking straight at me. But it wasn't a death glare like Dallas, it was a concerned glare. And I don't know why I couldn't breath, I don't have asthma. And I was scared, so I took off and ran away from him.

"I don't know why, but I ran and ran until I found somewhere to hide. And it felt like my heart was burning and it felt like I was to close to the sun. I was about to burst into a million flames, and I don't know why. I was at the park, which wasn't a very good place to hide. And I guess Austin found me. He asked me why I ran away and I didn't know why. He asked me if I was okay, and I said no.

"So he took me here, because I told him I had therapy today. He told me to talk it out with my therapist and see if she has anything to say. So I did."

"Look Ally, if Austin is still here, you go talk to him and tell him how you really feel. I'm certain he will feel the same way. The reason why you couldn't breath is because you finally realized that you have feelings. And I know that Dallas my have not set up the best of times with you, but just because of some boy that didn't treat you right doesn't mean you should be oblivious to your feelings and never like a boy again! Now go!" my therapist said and shooed me out of her office.

I sigh and walk up to Austin. "How'd it go?" he asks me.

"Fine, she helped me realize why I couldn't breath today."

"Why?"

"It's because Austin.." I start. "It's because I like you. I just didn't want to like someone because I thought things would happen like it did with Dallas. They wouldn't treat my right, and I was afraid. So I just didn't admit to my feelings. But the day I did, I couldn't believe it I just stopped breathing for a moment and it freaked me out."

"Why would you ever think I would treat you like Dallas?" Austin asks me his hands fidgeting in his pockets.

"I'm just scared to start a new relationship."

"Ally I have something to tell you."

"What?" I ask him.

"I-" he starts but doesn't finish. He grabs my face and crashes his lips onto mine. "like you."


End file.
